Fall Into Your Sunlight
by OneMoreTragicEnding
Summary: Rated M for chapter 5. Summary: On the run for loving, for murder, from what they are. SEQUEL TO MISSING THE HIKARI!
1. Fugitives

Roxas: One question

An-Chan: Ne?

Roxas: What went through your mind when you made us be chased around by a bunch of coppers? If I had a car I could out-drive them

Sora: Don't give him the car! O.O

Roxas: Oh? Then how about a doughnut and coffee to give to them. A bribe never hurt.

Sora: That either! .

Phlyx: Welcome to Fall Into Your Sunlight, minna! =3 **Boring warnings no one listens to but An-Chan makes me say:** ShounenAi, don't like? Don't read. The red X at the corner is very nice to people like that. SoRoku, which is SoraXRoxas, SomebodyXNobody (Omg ain't that just fantabulous? XD) whatever you wanna call it. Nothing too severe or too... dirty for innocent eyes in this chappy, probably not for a while =3.

* * *

**Fall Into Your Sunlight**

**SoRoku**

**Chapter one**

**Fugitives**

"Can you explain this to me, Rodgers?" The gruff, slightly-too-obese-for-his-uniform man asks the other man who is standing in front of his desk, shitting buckets of bricks where he stands.

"A-about w-what, s-s-sir?" He stammers, not blinking, back straight.

"How _hard_ can it _be_ to catch two _teenagers_ on the run?" He shouts, pudgy hands slamming onto the mahogany wood of his desk as he gets to his feet angrily. "It's been two and a half damn months! How much longer do you need?"

"We-we're thinking t-that the boys a-are going to try and go at least a long way away, headed west. We're trying our best, s-s-ir."

"Well, your best isn't good enough! The government is pulling at my ears, I'm running out of options, Rodgers! You have three weeks!" He brings his sweaty, large face close to the other officer. "Three weeks, or your job and your neck. I'm not giving you an _option_."

* * *

"Roxas!" The cheerful, wide-eyed, cerulean-eyed brown haired boy shouts back behind him, looking happy despite his predicament. Another teen, eighteen like the gravity-defying-haired boy near the shoreline of the forest lake, looks up from his resting spot, head once having been resting on his arms. He raises an eyebrow. "I found a really pretty one!"

"Another rock?" Roxas asks, sitting up. "You've found quite a lot." He gestures to the pile of fifty or so rocks beside him. "I hope you'll put them back afterwards."

"Of course!" He smiles, holding the quite flat black rock in his hands, coming to kneel beside the blonde-haired boy who is the older of the two. "Look! It's really pretty."

He blinks cerulean eyes as he takes it from his younger twin's hands, examining it in the limited sunlight streaming through the canopy of trees above him.

"It's flat." He nods. "You want to know what we do with these?"

"What?" He asks cheerfully – all he's missing is a tail and dog ears.

"May I?" As the younger twin nods, Roxas stands to his feet, walks to the edge, and brings his arm back behind him. Grunting, he throws it onto the smooth water of the afternoon.

It skips over the edge, once, twice, thrice, the brunette gaping, eyes shining as he watches it skip.

It finally sinks down into the clear water three fourths of the way to the other side.

"Fifteen leaps. Huh." He looks to his brother. "That _was_ an amazing rock, Sor." Using his pet name for his brother always makes Sora smile. Said brunette beams.

"When do we have to get going again, Roxie?" Using his own pet name for his brother, he stands to his feet, still wearing the same clothes he'd worn all those days ago, when they officially became fugitives, condemned by the law. Only this time the back had a small tear.

Roxas looks to the sky peeking through the trees, spotting the sun.

"You have time to swim if you want." He says, walking back to the shade of his trees. He never really liked the sun, since he burns, unlike his brother, who tans at nothing.

"Yay!" And with that, Sora jumps into the water, creating a ripple in the water, clothes and all. "Are you coming too?" He asks, head poking out of the warm water, spiky hair still somehow managing to stand up erect, defying gravity. Roxas looks at him from where he rests.

"Do I have an option?" He asks in return, sighing when the persistent brunette shakes his head. "You are so damn lucky we're not like regular brothers, ne?" He gets up, leaving his shady Haeven in favor of joining his brother.

"I know!" He bubbles with laughter, making the blonde smile in return, his happiness contagious.

* * *

"_Damn you! Let him go!" He fights, struggling the arms that hold him to where he stands. "He's done nothing wrong!"_

"_Those are the words of a sinner!" A big, obese man shouts at him, striking him across the face. "Your very _existence _is a sin!"_

"_Shut up!" The blonde yells, struggling further. "You don't have the right to say such things! Who are you to tell us we can't be together?"_

"_Roxas!" The brunette cries, followed by the sound of a very hard slap, some whimpering, and a laugh._

"_Damn you… don't you dare lay a hand on my brother!" Roxas snarls. "Sora!"_

"_Or what, little prince?" The fat man sneers, aiming a gun to the teens forehead. The cool metal felt ominous, reeking of death to the blonde. "You can't save that damn pussy, nor can you save yourself. I pass judgment, in the name of Her."_

"_Fuck you!" He snarls, bringing his elbow back abruptly to slam into the man's stomach holding him from behind. He ducks as the chief fires his gun, the sound loud, piercing the silence of the rural area. Lights from the houses and apartments nearby flash on, confusion and panic filling the residents. He sweeps his leg to trip the overly fat man, grabbing the gun as he drops it. "This isn't justice, it's murder. You have no right to take away our lives just because it's incest, a 'sin,' in your God's eyes." Roxas spits on his face, an action which makes him feel better. "If he truly was a God, he'd let people love whomever they damn well pleased, and he wouldn't judge them for it."_

"_Drop the gun, kid." The third cop says dangerously, evenly. "Unless you want your buddy here to die."_

"_And if I fell to your demands, dear asshole, that wouldn't be protecting him."_

_And, making sure his brother would not be hit by it, he fired the gun._

"Roxas!" He snaps from his nightmare/dream with small, gentle but firm hands shaking his shoulders, making his teeth rattle.

Roxas blinks lazily, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. His eyes meet cerulean orbs, which belong to, quite literally, his entire world.

"You were crying out in your sleep." Sora tells him, sitting with his legs crossed beside him. The blonde sits up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Nightmare, is all." Voice still heavy with sleep, he looks to the sky. "We've stayed a long time here. We should keep moving."

Sora nods, getting up and helping his sleepy brother to his feet.

And they set off once more, continuing into the routine that has become familiar to them.

* * *

Axel paced the room, muttering profanities as he hears the voices in the adjoining room.

_I can't believe they're making us search for them. Manipulative bastards._ He clenches his teeth. _Polyester pigs. Bet if I gave them a coffee and doughnuts they'd leave me alone. That, or I'd get incarcerated._

_What the hell, I won't let them find Sora and Roxas. Damn brats, can't let two guys live their lives. If they knew about Kairi and Namine, or Dem and I…_

This goes on for a while, until Namine comes out, hands clenched into fists.

"They're talking with Kairi, she says to go on ahead, and that she'll meet us at the apartment." He follows her out of the police station, but not before hearing hands slam onto a desk, the police chief giving a bucketload of shit to an officer for some reason or other.

"I wish we could help them." She sighs when they get into Axel's car.

"Ditto."

They sit in silence, staring out of the window a while.

"I wonder if they're enjoying themselves a little, at least…"

* * *

**And their eyes betray what**

**Words cannot say.**

* * *

Is this alright for a first chapter? No? *Is shot*

The words in bold at the end make something at the end, keep it in mind. As the chapters go, more is added on. You'll see.

But aren't they mean? Chasing the best ShounenAi couple of all time like that =(

Oh, and sorry about the thingy in Roxas' dream about the Christians. If you're Christian, I meant no offense. It's just how I feel about the matter... (Atheist, don't ask) But I meant no disrespect, and I didn't mean to diss the religion, either. And if this helps, I'm technically a Christian, since I was baptized, but I don't believe in the religion, so I call myself Atheist. Again, sorry! No disrespect meant!


	2. False Freedom

Roxas: Boooring!

An-Chan: Gomene! D= Please don't eat me! *Hides up a tree and sulks*

Phlyx: Aww that was mean Roxas! Same warnings as usual. ShounenAi, SoRoku, boring chapter, blah, blah.

Sora: I still like it!

* * *

**Fall Into Your Sunlight**

**Chapter two**

**False Freedom**

* * *

He covers Sora's mouth with his right hand, hugging the brunette from behind as he tries to merge with the tree they are hiding in, trying to stop the branches from moving too much. He keeps his breath low and silent, trying to silence Sora's pants a little.

"I think they went this way!" Yells one of the cops underneath their tree. "You, stay on guard here! Holler if you see them!"

_I'm scared._ He hears Sora think to him – twin telepathy is a valuable skill they enjoy sharing.

_Shh, it's going to be alright. We're going to be okay._ He tells him, arm around Sora's waist subconsciously hugging him tighter. _Once we get to the sea, we'll take a ship. Stow away if we must. But we're leaving this damn land._

_I trust you._ Is the warm reply he hears, which sends warms all around him. Their bond, as would be described, runs so deep that not even death could break it.

Static fills the silence of the forest, coming from a radio transmitter.

"_We lost them. Regroup at the city south from here."_ Then, the man underneath leaves.

_I was too careless._ Roxas berates himself. _I thought they were further than that. I almost got us captured._

_It's alright._ Sora, once they were sure all the cops were gone, turns to look at him. _We can't always be right about our predictions._

_I know. I'm supposed to protect you, but I'm doing a lousy job at it._

_Well, we're only an hour or so away from the ocean. I'm sure with the money you have we can board a ship to Asia. As soon as we cross the borders of the sea, we're out of their law._ Sora smiles.

_And then we can start over again._ Roxas smiles as well. _But before we can rest, let's get to the docks before nightfall. I don't want to risk staying here much longer._

_Alrighty._ They both jump down onto the grass, and, wanting to get there sooner rather than later, or if the cops decide to come check the area again, they break off into a run.

* * *

"Uwaaa!" Sora leans over the railing, watching the water as it passes by them, the ship running fast along the water. "Look! There are dolphins!" He points at something in the water.

"You're going to fall if you keep doing that." The blonde grabs onto the back of his shirt to keep him from falling, sighing. "I'm just glad we're already in international waters."

Freedom was their greeter.

And it smelled so sweet.

* * *

"Yyyyyeeeesssssss!" The cry of victory as Axel did a Guido fist pump, standing on the couch made Kairi and Namine pause their daily chores.

"What are you so happy abou-" She stops abruptly as she see's the TV screen, hands frozen in place, no longer drying her hands. Instead, she picks up the remote, and she turns it up louder.

"Namine! Get your blonde ass over here!" Kairi shouted, turning the volume up to the maximum.

"… _and the twin fugitives, Roxas and Sora Hikari, were found escaping along a ship in the late afternoon, but before law enforcement could arrive and stop the ship, they crossed into international waters. Here is the little footage we could get secretly via helicopter."_

Instead of the news anchorwoman on the screen, it shifted to a bird's eye view of a large passenger ship, going really fast. The camera zoomed in on two teenagers, one brunette, one blonde, standing along the railing. No sound was being transmitted, however, except for the helicopter news reporter conveying the message.

"_As you can see, Claire, Roxas and Sora Hikari seem to be in perfect condition, even if we've been pursuing them for over a month now."_

"_Well, I was never with the idea of chasing them around in the first place."_ The screen split in two, showing the footage to the right, and the faces of both news reporters. "_They're being chased of their homes, and I'm betting my job they're innocent of all but the obvious."_

"_Even then, it isn't a crime."_ They continued on.

"Yeah!" Namine cheered. "You did it Roxas!"

* * *

The land greeted them, arms wide open. Or, that's what it seemed like to the two as they disembarked the ship. They breathed in deeply, not caring for the pollution lingering in the air, or the noise the busy Japanese streets were making. Both had smiles plastered on their faces. And, knowing for a fact that they were home, they walked down the sidewalk, uncaring to anything but the facts that they were free, and they were together.

* * *

_Only seven days…_ The woman thought to herself. _Seven days, and the key of light will awaken…_

* * *

**And their eyes betray what**

**Words cannot say**

**Eyes closed, Heart beating**

**The Freedom they've been missing**

* * *

Omg, sorry for such the short chapter. =( But I'll be making long ones a lot, too, it's just because not much is supposed to happen in the scenes, anyways XD But yeah. I know it ain't good, mmk? I saved ya the trouble and already dug my grave.


	3. Drunk for You

Sora: Mm, fun chapter!

An-chan: You have no idea, kid (I say that but he's older than me by two years D=! ) I laughed my head off all along.

Roxas: Bah. *Takes a few knives* You ruined my fun.

An-Chan: Fuck.

Phlyx: Don't hit my master! *Ahem* anyways, ShounenAi, yaoi, all that fancy stuff. Incest, blah, blah. Blargh, I'm starting to wonder why I'm the warning fairy.

An-Chan (All cut and bruised): I don't know, Phlyx. You're good at it.

* * *

**Fall Into Your Sunlight**

**SoRoku**

**Chapter Three**

**Drunk for You**

* * *

**Two days later**

_Fading… like a ghost, slowly disappearing, hands, legs, body, head all turning into darkness, swirling and falling, seeping into the floor. It hurt. I couldn't even think, I could barely cry out. _

"Sora!" Roxas cries out, reaching for the brown-haired angel in front of him. In return, the brunette cries out.

"What the hell?"

_Desperately trying to grab onto his hands, his soft, delicate hands. My brother disappearing before my eyes – or, rather, disappearing before his eyes. He starts to cry; why am I the one to instigate this pain? I want to hold him in my arms, to tell him it's a dream._

_But the pain is too real._

"Wait!" Sora tries to grab his hand, but he meets no resistance, going right through his flesh.

'_**Nobodies eventually return to their Somebody. You were never meant to exist, Roxas.'**__ I cry out, a ghost of a memory returning, but I don't recognize it. My hands cover my ears, conversations replaying, things I've never said or heard._

"_**No one will miss me."**_

"_**That's not true! I would…"**_

"_**You make a good Other."**_

_Trying to clear my mind, but nothing's working._

"_**Who… are you?"**_

"_**Sora…"**_

"_Don't go!" He cries, and I slowly start to loose myself._

"_**Number XIII, Roxas."**_

"_**We don't have any hearts."**_

"_**I'm not a Nobody! I am me."**_

"_Make it stop!" I yell, clamping my eyes shut. "I don't want to remember!"_

Sora didn't know what he meant; he hoped beyond hope it was a dream. But it felt too real.

"**The heart may be weak, and it may even give in."**

Right in front of him, his brother, fading into nothing.

"**But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"**

* * *

SORA

I gasp, startling out of sleep, feeling afraid, but most of all, I feel cold. I don't feel the presence of Roxas, who I hope can chase away my nightmare.

"Roxas?" I whisper into the night, the silence of the room my only answer. I look all around. Nothing is out of place.

But he's not here.

_Roxas!_ I shout at him. _Where are you?_

_Chillax, _I hear his sarcastic tone, relieving me. _I'm… somewhere._

_Where?_ I ask, afraid.

_Outside?_ He asks, tone light, somewhat teasing. _I needed some air. I'm just on the porch. No need to have a fit._

_Well, don't scare me like that!_ I pout, slipping out of the blankets and stretching my back. _What time is it?_

_You woke up in time for the sunrise._ Is his comeback. I yawn.

I slide the shojo screen open, scratching my head, the chilly air greeting me. I shiver.

"How long have you been up?" I ask him – he's sitting on a stone. He looks up at me, cerulean eyes shining slightly in the rising light.

"About an hour." He shrugs. "How did you sleep?"

"Must I answer that?" I ask sarcastically. He laughs.

"Not really. My night went by terribly, though." He looks to the sky, which is tingeing red and delicate pink, the clouds looking _really_ fluffy, like cotton candy.

"Hey, Roxie?" I ask, coming to sit on the ground beside him. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Mm?" He asks, watching the petals of the tree fall onto the ground.

"Aren't they holding a festival today?" I ask cheerfully.

"You're not serious." He looks at me, and I can tell that by the look in his eyes, he knows I am.

"Yep! They hold their Sakura festival long after ours (AN: Technically not even close to true, (Roxas: She wants to torture me again) AN: SHUTUP! I'm putting this in here for a reason, I think(I like seeing Sora get his way XD)) because since it's colder here, the trees bloom later than back in Dusk City."

"What joy." He mutters sarcastically. "Do we have to?"

I sit down in front of him, and he frowns at me, looking concerned.

"Please~?" I beg, using my overkill puppy-dog eyes. He blinks, and swallows loudly.

"But we went back at-"

"But the real thing is much more fun!" I counter. "Or must I convince you some other way."

"Oh, hell no." His eyes widen. "Fine, fuck."

"Yay~!" I tackle him in the moment of joy, making him land onto the ground with an 'oof!'.

"Thank yew!" I smile at him, probably choking him with my weight. I hug myself to him. (AN: *ROFL* OMG I just got an amazing yet hilarious idea!)

* * *

"Hey Roxie? When did you tap into a Sake bottle?" I ask curiously, practically dragging him in. He's kinda cute dressed in a kimono-thing (of course, the ones made for boys.)

"I didn't!" He retorted, and hiccupped. "At least… I don't remember touching one.

"I know! It must've been that damn dude… the one making the Ramen. I asked for a drink with it… aw fuck."

"Oh well!" I smile, bringing him into the room near where we sleep – I forgot to mention we somehow managed to get a small yet efficient house, didn't I? It's really cute, olden-style. "Take a bath, it might help."

"I'll just end up drowning." He laughs, standing up in the bathhouse while I fetch him a towel from the cupboard nearby. When I get back, he's already in the water, a stupid yet funny and cute look on his face that must mean he likes the heat.

"Is it too warm?" I ask, leaning over the edge a little as I clutch the towel to my chest with both arms.

"No." He says, sighing and disappearing below the water. I frown.

Coming back up, he smiles at me.

"Thanks, Sor. You're the best." I smile back at him.

"Hey, I won't leave you to deal with your drunked-ness by yourself. I'll probably laugh at your hangover, though." I smile sheepishly at him.

He glares at me, and, probably forgetting I'm leaning dangerously over the water, he grabs my collar.

"That isn't funny." He says, but if it was supposed to be threatening, it doesn't work. But to emphasize his point, he pulls on my collar a little.

Guess what happens. It doesn't take a genius to find out.

I frown, shaking the water from my hair as it drips down my neck.

"Baw, now you got me wet!" Since it's only weighing me down, I remove my clothes and toss them onto the floor. _Since I'm here, I might as well._ Is my reasoning.

"Bah, you needed a bath anyways."

I stick out my tongue at him.

"Meanie."

"Chicken."

"Drunk."

"Wuss."

We stare each other down.

Right before we laugh.

Next thing I know, Roxas has me in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles on my head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I cry out, swiping at his hand. He laughs and continues.

"Take it back." He laughs. "Or I may just have to teach you some manners."

"H-how?" I ask, looking at him from the corner of my eyes. He gives me a grin.

"Think about it."

I shake my head.

"Starts with an a." He hints. I blink.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I take it back!" I cry out desperately. He laughs and lets me go.

"You don't look as drunk as you were before." I noted, pouting and rubbing my head.

"I still am." He states. "Just not because of that." Leaving it at that, he leans his head against his hands, against the edge of the hot spring.

I go to the edge.

"I'm going. Have fun Roxie!" I smile, about to get out. He grabs me by my wrist and pulls me to him, a yelp escaping my lips.

"Never said you could go." He says, grinning. Before I can free myself, he puts a hand behind my neck to bring me down, and his lips contact my own.

I melt into the kiss, smiling. Really, we haven't been alone in this sense ever since we started running about a month and a half ago, so we've gone for that long with minimal contact. I'm guessing he's tired of waiting.

Frankly, I think that goes for the both of us.

But I pull back after a moment, smiling at him.

"Not right now, Roxie." I've started calling him like that for no reason, really. "Later, okay?" (AN: Like, in two chapters XD He won't get his smut until then, mouhahahaha *Dodges a knife thrown by Roxas* (Roxas: Damn you woman!))

He shrugs as I get out, sinking into the water up until his upper lip.

In reality, I long for it, but something else presses on my chest, making it heavy and hard to breathe. I hide it in front of Roxas because… well, mostly because I'm thinking about mom and dad a lot, and I don't want him to worry. He does that on a regular basis already, thank you.

* * *

**And their eyes betray what**

**Words cannot say.**

**Eyes closed, heart beating,**

**The freedom they've been missing.**

**Lost within the wind of time,**

**Fate cruel, wanting their lies.**

* * *

Audience: What, there will be smut? *Wolfish eyes* (Ahah, aren't I nice XD I just dug my own grave again. Now all I need is a coffin and a tombstone - I'm bound to dissapoint)

But yheaa... Sorry about the whole festival thing again, I wanted to put it for fun, and even if the entire thing is wrong in general because it's in Spring and not in Summer, I apologize! The **quotes in bold** at the beginning are from the games and the manga (I haven't played the game, but I've heard snippets and pieces of them.) Sorry if they're incorrect! I'm going by memory alone!


	4. Want

Phlyx: **Warning: PERVERTED ROXAS! **(An-Chan: Such a hilarity to write!) ShounenAi, yaoi

* * *

**Fall Into Your Sunlight**

**SoRoku**

**Chapter Four**

**Want**

* * *

ROXAS

I open my eyes, blinking back the sleep, trying to shake off my dream. I yearn to go back to the comfort of sleep, but I don't want to visit that dream again. I roll onto my stomach, stretching.

"You're awake!" I hear the so familiar voice cheer, and then he sits on my back. Yeah, you heard right. He sits on my back. "Morning!"

"Damn, you're happy." I mutter, rubbing my eyes.

"Of course I am!" He laughs. "I got a text message earlier from Axel."

"Really? What'd it say?" I prop my head up to look at him, craning my neck. "And get the hell off of me!"

"Aw, but I like it here! Don't you?" He smiles. I grumble and look away

"What did the text say?" I ask, not answering his question, of which he's bound to notice.

"They say congrats, and that they might decide to plop on by."

"What joy." I sigh. "Now, can you _please_ get off of me before I turn around and I attack you?" I ask. Getting the message, he climbs off.

"So what'chu wanna do today, Roxie?" He asks joyfully as I sit up.

I shrug and yawn.

"How about eat?" I ask sarcastically.

* * *

THIRD PERSON

"I got them!" Kairi holds her pieces of paper up high, like a medal or a valuable item, like if it's a winning lottery ticket. "Plane tickets to Japan!"

"Finally!" Namine closes her suitcase, which is sitting on the dinning table, sighing. "I'm done. How's Axel?"

"Right here!" Said red-haired teen grunted, dragging a heavy-looking suitcase to the door. "Won't they be surprised when we tell them we're not leaving after a while?" He grins, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Gimme a second and I'll go pack!" Kairi shouts, stuffing the tickets into her pocket while running down the apartment.

"Well, I got their address." Namine says, folding a piece of paper up and placing it in her purse. "I wonder how they'll react."

"Or what they'll be doing." (AN: OMG another evil idea XD) Axel laughs. She hits him on the head with a nearby, heavy cookbook before putting it in it's proper place, leaving him to clutch his head with both hands.

"Pervert. What about Demyx? Since he wanted to come along so you wouldn't leave him, is he ready?" She asks, Kairi coming out with her suitcase jam-packed.

"He's been ready for about twenty minutes." Axel says. "Airport, here we come!"

* * *

ROXAS

The day seemed a little _too_ peaceful to me, Sora making the supper. At the moment, I'm helping him make sushi, which is by far his favorite food, while he's making Mitarashi – as usual.

"Sora, stop eating the sauce." I sigh, cutting the log of rice, seaweed and vegetables into pieces of the right size.

"But it'sh shoooo good!" He says around his finger, which is in his mouth, coated in the sauce.

"If you eat it all there won't be any left for your Mitarashi." I sigh, putting the tea pot to boil over the stove. He sighs, and to control himself, he goes on to make regular Dango, the pink, white, and green ones.

"Sorry." He mumbles, finishing a bunch in no time. I swear, we've gotten used to this Japanese-style cooking quite fast. And I can actually make food that _won't_ kill you now.

Thanks to Sora, of course.

"Don't worry about it." I put my hand on his shoulder as I check the pot. "I know how you love sweets."

"Hehe!" He smiles up at me, all the while starting on the Mitarashi.

Soon after, our supper is ready. We place it all onto the table, little green cups of green tea with that, and we sit down.

"When do you think Axel and Kairi and Namine are gonna come?" He asks around a mouthful. I smirk, fumbling with the damn chopsticks. Sora laughs as I drop them over and over.

"I don't know… ah, damn these!" I snarl, after dropping them for the third time. "How the hell can you use these?" I sigh.

"Like this." He takes them from my hand, and with his other hand he shows me how to hold them. He does that with a smile on his face, a slight splash of color to his cheeks.

And me?

I just like the fact that his smooth fingers are there in the first place.

"But Demyx will be sad, no?" Sora asks, returning to our conversation from before. "Since Axel and he were together."

"Bah, he'll probably tag along." I frown, eating the remainder of my food virtually unscathed by the damn chopsticks. "Those two are glued to the hip."

He laughs, a small, gentle sound. I smile at him.

"That was good!" He says as soon as he's done inhaling his food. I grin, getting up.

"Well, how about we wash these now?" I ask. He nods, smiling, and we pick it all up.

* * *

After soaking in the hot springs for about an hour, I towel-dry my hair, moonlight streaming in from the crack the porch doors have been opened to. Letting the towel hang around my neck, I open it wider.

"What're you doing outside?" I ask him. He looks up from his book, which has a lot of black and white pictures.

"I'm reading here since it's so warm outside." He smiles up at me. I crouch beside him on my toes.

"What're you reading?"

"Some Manga called -Man. It's really funny." Grinning, I mess up his hair with my hand.

"I'm going inside. Don't stay out too long, alright?" I get back up; he follows me inside, smiling.

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I was also waiting for you to finish up so I could go take a bath." He says, placing the book on a wooden surface. "Plus, if I went in there with you, who knows what you might have done." He laughs, joking.

"Oh, not much." I say innocently. "Nothing beyond the borderline of rape." I grin.

He blinks at me.

"Then again," I continue, grinning evilly, walking to stand in front of him. "It wouldn't be considered rape if you wanted it."

"S-stop making up such fantasies!" He frowns. I raise my eyebrows. "Who says I would want it?"

"Your eyes." I laugh as he blushes a deep crimson. "And your blush."

"T-that's n-not true-e!" He protests. I just stare at him.

"Of course, there is also the matter of what I want right now." I purr, making him gulp and wet his lips. Bringing my own lips to his ear, I whisper in a low voice into it. "I think you know what that is."

By this time, his back hits the wall behind him, so, advantage Roxas, anyone? (AN: I can so imagine him with an evil grin, horns, wings and tail XD)

With a grin worthy of the Devil, I take his wrists and hold them up over his head with one hand, my other hand cupping his chin.

"And," I conclude. "I think I will get what I want, too."

"R-Roxas! Wai-" I silence him with my lips, soft and gently, and he relaxes.

Geez, did he think I'd force it out of him.

But I'll still get it out of him.

Tonight.

* * *

**And their eyes betray what**

**Words cannot say.**

**Eyes closed, heart beating,**

**The freedom they've been missing.**

**Lost within the winds of time,**

**Fate cruel, wanting their lies.**

**Never free, alone, shadowed,**

**Forever running, arrows.**

**

* * *

**

Roxas: Woohoo! (Ahahaha! Pervy Roxas is SO much fun to write!)

Sora: Umm... Roxas? We're not alone... *Points behind Roxas* Fangirls.

Roxas: Damn, you guys again? Fuck off!

Fangirls: *Holding camera's and recorders and whatnot* Do it, do it, do it!

S&R: Fuck off!

An-Chan: *Roflmao* Watch the next chapter, I have a funny scene planned out!


	5. Beautiful Sin

Phlyx: Okii, strong ShounenAi on this chappy, An-Chan went as all-out as her eego would allow her, but please bear in mind that it was hard for her to write this, since she had to fight with herself to finish it. That's just how much she wants you people to enjoy this story that's coming to a close too quickly for my tastes. SoRoku, SoraXRoxas, a blah-blah-blah. Yaoi, or, if you don't know what that or what ShounenAi means, a boyxboy fanfic.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Fall Into Your Sunlight**

**Chapter Five**

**Beautiful Sin**

* * *

_Third Person_

The chilly night air greeted them first as they got to the quieter regions of Japan, walking down a street with Sakura trees still in bloom, walking in a shower of elegant, beautiful petals and flowers. The red-haired girl reached out with cupped palms and caught a blossom in her hands, smiling, the slightly shorter, timid blonde holding onto the redhead's elbow looking at the flower in curiosity. Kairi smiled and put the flower behind her little twin sister's ear, pushing the pale yet beautiful hair out of her eyes as she did so.

"Axel, do you have the adress? Or must we ask another groggy family where they live?" She asks in exasperation - he could be such a _dafty_ sometimes - looking to the taller, slightly more gangly male standing to her left.

"I found it in my pocket about a minute ago." He smiles sheepishly, waving a piece of paper in her face, making a gesture to the dirty blonde boy walking beside him, something to do with Kairi being too much of a worry-wart. "We're almost there. Only a few houses to go."

"They're really lucky to be able to see this from where they are." Namine smiles, speaking softly. She giggles as a petal lands on her nose.

"I wonder what they're doing right now." Axel muses with a smile. (A.N.:Ahaha, my red-headed number VIII, I have a feeling you might just find out XD)

* * *

_Sora_

I was happy, you could say. I always am when my brother and I are together. Okay, I know we're very odd brothers, but somehow, I get the feeling that a long, long time ago, I could never meet him no matter how much I ran. So, really, those thoughts just help me to appreciate the brother I have right now, right here with me.

Plus he always have such a gentle look in his eyes when he talks to me, or just looks at me, deep in thought. I know there are some thoughts he keeps from me, probably to protect me, and I'm okay with that. He's being the older brother, you know?

I'm just really happy to have him. Even if it's only him left in my life.

Anyways, with my back pressed up against the wall like that, I can't fight even if I want to. And add to the fact that he has my hands up over my head so that I probably won't push him away - like if I'd ever do that, really - and to make things that much more complicated, when he kisses me, my entire composure always ends up melting, and I end up giving in.

_You didn't have to try and force me._ I send the thougt his way, making a sarcastic sound in the back of my throat, which is interrupted. _I would have done it gladly._

_My bad, your princeliness._ He shoots back, breaking the kiss.

_So, then, with that out of the way, I'm taking my hands back now._ As he loosens his hold, I turn us around, his back slamming into the wall.

_Hey!_ He gives me a glare, but I just smile at him.

_We both know who will win, Roxie._ He winces at my tone, mostly because I was mouthing the words in his ear as I thought them.

"Fine." He sighs with a growl barely being held back - at least now the tables have turned, ne?

"That's better." I breathe into his ear as he slips his hands up my back underneath my shirt, causing me to shiver at the heat of his skin. (A.N.: Damn this is proving to be harder to write that I thought XD)

So we fall into our sin, not caring for anything else in the world but the others' touch. How it got this way from being close brothers is a mystery to me, but I'll gladly take this fate over any other. Pretty soon we end up on the matress, wearing nothing, but not caring. (A.N.: Ugh, Sora's P.O.V. Is harder right now, time to switch. Plus in this context, I might be able to come up with something better, since I can't imagine Sora's P.o.v. like this XD)

* * *

_Roxas_

Demanding as always, but always so gentle, as if he's afraid to break me. Funny to realize that when it's the opposite. I got him into this, after all.

My hands fisting into the blankets, barely keeping myself in check. His beautifully sinful mouth taking me in without hesitation, making me gasp and close my eyes as my back arches involuntarily. He smiles, I can feel his small laugh as if it's my own. Everything surreal, with moonlight coming in through the small crack in the door we always seem to forget to close completly, it makes you wonder if everything was just a dream, and that you'll wake up just as it gets good.

Licking his lips, he gives me that smile of his, the one that both means that I'm in trouble, and that there's nothing to worry about. I just squeeze my eyes shut tightly, a small gasp of pain escaping my lips.

"Sorry." He says softly in my ear, voice strained as if he's keeping himself in control. I manage a smile, not used to this anymore as he waits for me to get adjusted.

That's how it's been from the start. I may be older, but I end up in this ghastly position, if you understand what I mean.

Nodding curtly, teeth clamped shut to hold back both a scream of pain and a sound a boy really shouldn't make in this circumstance - yet as I know will happen eventually anyways, for Sora can get away with anything, even something that someone else doesn't want to do - My lips part in a silent scream, but not of pain, as he starts to move ever so slowly.

But he looses his rhythm, going faster with each thrust, harder, until I can't possibly take it anymore. I let the bottled-up sounds reach his ears. But the very first moan/gasp that escapes makes him put his lips to my earlobe.

"Say my name." He says as gently as he'd speak to anyone, with a reserved emotion encircling his words, an emotion he keeps just for me. He gasps in my ear, right before he presses his lips on mine hard, tongue darting out for the attack.

"S-Sora." I manage to croak out as he pulls back to breathe, panting heavily on my neck.

"I didn't hear you." Teasing, he slows down a lot, making me groan in frustration.

"Sor - fuck!" I cry out as he slams right into me, hard enough for me to see stars. My fingers dig into his hair, dishevveled, and he brings his head up to give me the roughest kiss thus far as I feel the familiar tightening heat in my stomach, making me squirm a bit underneath him, pinned down by his slightly tanner chest glistening with sweat. His lips travel along my jaw, my breath coming in gasps.

"Sora... I'm gonna-" He silences me with his lips, whispering his words on them.

"Then do it. Don't say it." He parts my lips more with his tongue, stopping my next words.

So, true to that, the heat races through my body, making me convulse and gasp into his mouth even as he explores mine with his tongue. His fingers travel into my hair, where he pulls slightly to expose my neck entirely, which I think that, given the choice, he'd kiss for the rest of his days - he told me that once, really.

As the heat bursts, with me moaning his name, he kisses along my neck, running his sinful mouth and tongue on it, all the while still grinding into me harder and faster. His face is strained as he breathes, smiling when he feels that my climax left a mark on both of our stomachs. His body shakes once, and tiredly I take his face with my hands, pushing his lips onto mine and forcing my way into his mouth.

He shakes again, and I feel his own climax as it comes, his lips just inches from mine in such a lustful moan of my name. I bring his mouth to mine again, his cry dying in my throat. He removes himself from inside me, but he stays there on top of me, chests heaving as we try to lower our hearts beating in sync.

He covers us with the blanket, rolling onto his side beside me and wrapping his arms around me. I rest my forehead on his collarbone, closing my eyes. I feel his finger brush my chin, making me look up into his eyes, which were still somewhat glazed, but that hold an emotion he saves just for me.

_Sleep tight, love._ He gives me one final, tired kiss, mouth curved into a smile as I linger there a moment more as he pulls away.

_Good night, angel._ And his smile as the final sight of the night, I close my eyes and snuggle up into his chest, feeling his lips resting on the top of my head, heading off into a dreamland not quite as amazing as this, since that dreamland Sora can never quite give me the feeling in my stomach I get with the real Sora whenever I look at or think of him.

_"Love is when you still get butterflies in your stomach after so long, and after going through so much, whenever you think or look at him."_

_

* * *

_

_Third Person_

"Did you hear that?" Demyx looks to his left, leaning his head to what sounded oddly strange to him in the middle of the night.

"No, but we're here." Axel points to the house number, swatting a petal from in front of his face as he walks along, coming to what seeminly looks like a backyard. "Hope they're awake."

"Well, the door's open a crack, so they couldn't have been gone too long."

"That, or they have a very bad habit of leaving it open." Kairi frowns as she peeks in.

"Uhh... Kairi?" Axel looks at his friend's pale face, all the blood in it seemingly concentrated to her cheeks as she turns around frantically.

"Don't look!" She hisses, which, said to Axel and Demyx is a bad thing, since they'll usually do the exact opposite. They creeped up onto the fine wooden porch, peeking slightly into the shojo screen's crack. Namine, being curious, followed suit, much to Kairi's dismay. (A.N.: Ahaha, guess what she saw!)

Namine fell back as a very... sensual-sounding moan reached their ears, falling unconscious, much to Kairi's dismay. Though Demyx and Axel were still watching with red faces, they seemed to actually _want_ to watched. And, as Kairi would admit to no one but herself, what she saw was really kind of... interesting, you could say.

"Perverts!" She hisses, holding Namine over her shoulder while pulling on their ears to pull them away. "Instead of watching a live porno movie in the making, how about we _come back tomorrow?_"

Unwilling to let them answer, she dragged them off to a nearby motel.

******

* * *

**

**And their eyes betray what**

**Words cannot say.**

**Eyes closed, heart beating,**

**The freedom they've been missing.**

**Lost within the wind of time,**

**Fate cruel, wanting their lies.**

**Never free, alone, shadowed,**

**Forever running, arrows.**

**But their love is true and strong,**

**Pure innocence with a deadly song.**


	6. The Memory of Loneliness

**Fall Into Your Sunlight**

**Chapter Six**

**The Memory of Loneliness**

法律がなかったら

_Roxas_

_The room looked empty, very lonely, as I sit down onto the matress sitting by the window, looking at the clothes and popsicle sticks on the ground that do not belong to me, but feel so familiar to me too. I'm wearing clothes I recognize a little, with a checkered vest I've never owned before, and a bracelet and rings I've never lain eyes on before now. I look out the window, which gives a clear view of a ruined city falling to pieces to the left, with a white beach to the right, salty ocean water meeting the sand gracefully. There's not a person in sight, in this beautiful wasteland._

_I stand up and make my way to the door, which I hope will lead me away from this. The place scares me for some reason, and I feel jiitery, as if there's something I should watch out for, or some_one._ The door falls off its hinges as I open it, sounding too loud in the silence of the dead village. The sky is painted in eternal twilight._

_"Twilight Town." Somehow I know its name as I step onto the broken path, hand trailing falling walls. My eyes stray to a tall tower in the middle of the place that reminds me of the London Tower, with a clock face. I see a small shape up on its ledge, as if someone's sitting there and swinging their feet, watching this world crumble into dust._

_So I run towards the tower, passing places that seem so familiar to me, and yet I can't place them, even if I know I should remember it all. Somehow I know how to climb the thing, for the salty wind soon buffets me as I stand on the ledge, panting heavily with my hands on my knees._

_"We haven't met like this in a long time, Roxas." I raise my head to see the back of a brown-haired boy, with hair sticking up like mad. "It makes me wonder what we did wrong for all the worlds to want to end."_

_I find myself answering, as if this is a memory and I've just been watching._

_"Last time we met, it wasn't exactly for real." I say to the boy, who nods, a sound of guilty agreement in his throat as he twirls a rather large key in his hands. "And the time before that, I wasn't exactly myself."_

_"No, that you weren't." He looks to the sky. "It makes me sad to see everything and everyone we loved die like this, the worlds starting to fade."_

_"Do you think we'll ever have another life?" I ask, sitting beside him. He keeps his face hidden, however._

_"Maybe. You were Ven once, remember?" The boy sighs. "I just hope that maybe it'll be easier than this. This 'saving the worlds' business, it's only prolonged everyone's suffering and allowed Ansem to put an end to all of this with the heartless, but even they don't exist anymore."_

_"Do you know why we were spared?" I lean my chin on my interlocked fingers, which rest on my knees._

_"I don't know. Maybe we had something all the others didn't."_

_"Other than the fact that we're each others' Other, we can co-exist side by side at the same time."_

_"Yeah." His amazing cerulean eyes look at me, he looks so much like Sora. "I hope we never have a lifetime where we can't be together."_

_"No matter which way." I nod._

_"I hope we'll meet again, or if not, that I'll never forget you, Roxas." I turn to look at him, lifting my head up to meet his eyes. The boy leans in and plants the gentlest kiss, one I know only Sora is able to do, onto my lips._

_Then he dissappears before my eyes, turning into dust made of light, as if he was light itself personified._

_"I'll never forget you either... Sora."_

__

そして日は永遠を持続させた

_Sora_

_It was so lonely. The beach I stood on had beautiful white sand and a beautiful ocean. Papui trees moved with the breeze, but no one was around. I knew in my heart that there should be more people, some in the waters, in the tiny vilage nearby, anywhere. Somehow I knew Destiny Islands weren't meant to be this empty._

_There was a figure standing by a pier, however, but I was afraid to aproach him. There was a mixture of emotions inside myself. I feared whoever stood there in the black coat, but I also felt a tugging at my chest, as if my heart would go off to see the boy without me. So before anything like that could occur, I took a deep breath before I walked towards him._

_As I walk onto the boards of the small dock, he takes off the black coat and drops it into the waters._

_"You're giving it up at last?" I ask the boy with beautiful spiked blonde hair. He nods._

_"I want nothing to do with the Organization anymore. It was the last straw when Axel..." He trails off, leaving things unfinished._

_I find myself approaching the boy, unable to stop my actions or to say what I want to say. I stop a few feet short a moment, and then I continue, until I can sit down on the edge and have my feet dangle near the waters. Everything I'm wearing is unfamiliar to me, except the pants and the undershirt a little. The gloves and the jacket throw me off, though I know I should remember._

_"He finally tried?" I ask. The boy sits next to me, his face shadowed._

_"He didn't just try, Sora. He actually _managed_ to rape me. In my sleep. The coward." I can see his fists clench, and I reach for his right hand beside me, placing my left over his own._

_"It's better for you to leave the Organization, anyways. Ansem's Nobody was the head, things were bound to be bad."_

_"Hah. He had it out for me. It's funny, because every member, at some point, has tried to kiss me or whatever before." He shrugs. "But Axel was my best friend, you know. It scared me. I think it still does."_

_He brings his knees up and rests his interlocked hands on them, and then his chin on his hands._

_"They don't have your worth, so don't worry about it. They didn't deserve you, anyways." I give him a smile, like I use on Roxas a lot._

_"I know. I didn't want them, either. No... someone else, instead." He sighs. "Why are we talking about my love life?"_

_I shrug._

_"You want to talk about something else? Or can I know who this person is?" I ask. I see him look at me with a beautiful cerulean eye out of the corner of his eyes. And with the setting sun catching his hair and making it shine like gold, he looks like the spitting image of Roxas, except... broken. Shattered._

_"Either way." He closes his eyes. "But I'm scared. Ansem has millions of heartless in Dusk City and everywhere else, except for here and Twilight Town. Everyone I've known is gone, except you." He says the last part so softly, like a secret._

_"I hope I'll never leave you to fight alone." I find myself saying. "We're both the same, so we'll go the same. And if we never see each other again, we'll never forget each other, right?"_

_"Right." He smiles sadly as he opens his eyes. "I'll be whisked off to Twilight Town in a few moments, to where I started out."_

_I lower my gaze and stare out into the ocean, feeling as if my heart shattered and loneliness wraps around my soul._

_A hand presses onto my right cheek, forcing me to turn my head and lift it up a little._

_"But I'll never leave you alone." Is the breathy answer beside me just as my head makes a full 90 degree turn and gentle, warm and graceful lips land softly on my own._

This is Roxas._ I smile inwardly, and with that thought I wind my arms around his neck, hands into soft golden hair. Even if this dream didn't allow me to move as I desired, I would have done so without it's prompting. _My Roxas.

_He pulls back, cerulean eyes opening halfway, hands gentle on my cheeks, as if carressing a newborn, lips mere inches away. Just as I was about to force my dream self to lessen the distance, Roxas does it himself, caressing me ever so gently._

_"We'll see each other soon." He whispers against my lips, and I open my eyes just as he pulls back._

_"It's a promise." And before my eyes, the wind whisks him off as small black particles, like if he was the personification of darkness itself._

_"Because I don't know what I'd do otherwise... without you there." I whisper after him, even after he's already long gone._

_私は近い握り、決して放さない_

Roxas

I open groggy eyes with the sun in my face, and instinctively I pull the blanket over my head. There's a rustling sound and some laughter, with someone trying to quiet the sounds down. Frowning I open my eyes once more, sitting up and letting the blanket fall behind me. I notice I'm in loose pants now, which confuses me.

"You're up!" Unfortunately I don't have time to dodge the hyper ball that is my brother before he tackles me. So, lying down with my legs propped up a little, he snuggles his spiky-haired head into my neck, whispering against my skin.

"They arrived last night, staying at a motel for the night. When I woke up I noticed them outside, so I put you some pants on. Is that alright?" I nod, still tired. "And apparently, from what I've overheard... they heard you."

Rise and shine, anyone?

"What, me?" I hiss. "It's your fault for-"

"I just gave what the doctor ordered, ne?" He's lying down on top of me, chin resting on his hands with his elbows propped up on my bare chest.

You know, sometimes, as adorable as he very well may be, I want to bite his face off.

Call me cruel, but it's true.

I think he could tell I was a little mad, because his eyes lowered and his smile faded.

"Don't worry about it, Sor." I kiss him gently, softly. "I'm not mad, and of course I still love you, you idiot."

His smile widens again.

あなたの恐れから保護しなさい

ちょうどので

私に世界を意味する

**And their eyes betray**

**What words cannot say.**

**Eyes closed, heart beating,**

**The freedom they've been missing.**

**Lost within the wind of time,**

**Fate cruel, wanting their lies.**

**Never free, alone, shadowed,**

**Forever running, Arrows**

**But their love is true and strong**

**Pure innocence with a deadly song.**

**Cerulean eyes, the same darkness**

**Hikari shining despite that darkness.**

誰かおよびだれも

永久にそして常に

It's almost overrrrr! *Sulks in corner* And I love this series so much! Plus afterwards I wanna do a Leviathan one, so SoRoku will go poof for a wee bit =(

Bubbles: All good things must come to an end, An-Chan.

Phlyx: I like the Kanji, though! It's very... profound.

Here's the translation for those who don't wanna use a translator or can't read Kanji.

法律がなかったら

If Laws did not exist

そして日は永遠を持続させた

And a day lasted an eternity

私は近い握り、決して放さない

I would hold you close and never let go

あなたの恐れから保護しなさい

Protect you from your fears

ちょうどので

Just because

私に世界を意味する

You mean the world to me 


	7. Sins and Lies Before the Show

**Fall Into Your Sunlight**

**Chapter Seven**

**Sins and Lies Before the Show**

_多分あなたの目を閉めれば_

_Sora_

The city that morning was very calm, peaceful, even. Roxas walked in his corner, mumbling to himself beside me. I caught a few words now and then, something that always started with Axel and ended with a very colorful word.

The others, on the other hand, were enjoying themselves quite a lot. A few families were having a picnic in the park today, laughing and playing. Children ran with their parents chasing after them, both laughing and yelling. Kairi was trying to lick her ice cream cone faster than it could melt while we sat in the shade of a tree, eating our own. Namine helped Kairi with that, Axel and Demyx were... being Axel and Demyx. And Roxas...

He was in his corner near me, licking his sea salt ice cream absentmindedly as he thought. I slid closer to him, licking my own salty treat.

"Something on your mind, Rox?" I ask him. He bites off a small piece of his ice cream, and dimly, he nods.

"Something's up." He shrugs. "I don't know what, but I have the feeling that it's not good."

"Are you still mad?" I edge closer, much so that I have to tuck my feet underneath his left thigh to be able to keep my position - which is having my knees up to my chin.

"About what? Oh, that?" He gives a grin. "Not in the least. It's a good educating adventure!" He shoots out that last part to the others. Kairi pauses, tongue halfway out of her mouth as she's trying - and failing - to eat her ice cream in time. Namine doesn't pause, however.

And Axel and Demyx just laugh. And I mean the roll-on-the-floor-knee-slapping kind of laughter.

"Sure, sure." Demyx says nonchalantly.

"More like _scarring!_" Axel interjects.

"Hey, don't go there. You do that all the time, too!" I grin. Roxas and I are thinking the same thing again. "Why, we're surprised-"

"-That you two-"

"-Can restrain yourselves-"

"-Out in the open!" We both finish at the same time, bursting into fits of laughter. We hadn't done that freaky twin thing in _ages_. We used to do it all the time to freak others out, but then Kairi and Namine came, and we both just... changed.

**_OMG It's a flashback! ^O~O^ (In third person)_**

_"Later, wanna go play-"_

_"-on the Xbox?" Roxas smiles a very wide and goofy grin, he was very happy back then._

_"Alright, listen up!" The two twelve year olds turned to face the front of the classroom. "We have two new transfer students, and I expect you to treat them both like proper people. Make them feel welcomed."_

_Sora rolled his eyes, making a face. His twin grinned before they turned to their attention to the two girls standing near the desk at the front._

_"My name is Kairi Hatori, nice to see ya." She nods, eyeing the room with a cold gaze._

_Roxas makes a face at the redheaded girl in the front - of which she kindly returns. He doesn't know why, but she irks him to an infinite end._

_The slightly shorter, pale blonde-haired girl beside her bowed low in front of everyone. She brought herself back up._

_"My name is Namine Hatori, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiles, and Sora, on his own accord, makes a face at the girl while she's not looking his way._

_"Namine, Kairi, I'm sure there's someone in here you would like to show you around. Go sit next to that person, and we'll begin the lesson." Namine nods, blushing out of shyness. Kairi turns to the class a moment._

_"If anyone dares hurt my younger sister, I'll pound your face in." She hisses, earning quite a few gulps as the girls walked down the rows of students._

_Roxas, staring blandly out the window beside him, doesn't notice the timid girl walk up to him until he notices her standing in front of him._

_"My name is Namine, could you please show me around?" She asks, smiling softly. He looks at her offered hand until she pulls it back._

_"Yeah, whatever." He waves a hand, not bothering to introduce himself._

_"Um, what's your name?" She asks. He sighs._

_"It's Roxas."_

_"Yo, midget!" Kairi slams her hand on Sora's desk. He glares at her a little. "You'll be showing me around, how lucky of you, ne?"_

_"It's Sora." He says, straining to stay polite._

_"Whatever."_

**_End the long flashback (Back to Sora's p.o.v.)_**

I prod Roxas' forehead with the end of my now ice cream-less stick, earning a scowl.

"What?" He asks.

"I was wondering something, Rox."

"Hmm?" He asks, looking to the sky a moment, the sun shining magnificently in his eyes.

"Back in high school, why did you-"

"Kairi! Oh God, what the fuck?" I spin my head around faster than I would have liked, but I turn my head back around when I hear Roxas moan.

"Roxas?" I ask, kneeling in front of him now. He's clutching his head and his forehead is pressed up against the grass. My lip curls upwards without my consent, a feeling of pure hatred and despite coming to me. (A.N.: OMG YOU PEOPLE WILL HATE ME FOR THIS!)

"Make it stop!" He cries out like a five year old, letting out a scream. I can feel his pain within our bond, shaking him, shattering him.

_"-Roxas, except... broken. Shattered."_

I force him to sit up and I wrap my arms around him. No one did a thing around us, the families not paying attetion. But I somehow knwo that they _can't_.

"You'll be alright." I say, my voice shaking, since he cried out when I touched him.

_Everything's wrong. It sent electicity running through me, but not the good kind. Not the one I get everytime we touch. My eyelids feel so heavy, I close my eyes, snuggling into his chest._

_Never meant to exist..._

"Roxas?" I shake my brother by the shoulders, but it's like if he's falling to pieces when I touch him. Litterally. His eyes a closed and I can see right through him. The first time may have been a dream, but I know this isn't.

And then, he vanishes.

Taking both my heart and my soul with him. Not even his smell, his warmth, remains.

_恐れを揺するためには私はの除くことができない_

_Roxas_

It's really dark, that's my first thought. Sora is gone is my second, but I'm more afraid of the darkness. I'd never thought of it, since I usually always had Sora with me in some way, but now I'm just... alone.

And I'm scared.

_"Sora!"_ I cry out, looking all around me, hoping to see something, _anything._ But no, I'm standing on nothing. Shaking I wrap my arms around myself. This darkness scares me so much it's unbelievable.

"Roxas?" The reply is faint, far away, but I cling onto it. "Where are you?" His voice is terrified, he's speaking with someone as he's speaking to me, I can tell. I look around.

_"I don't know, but I'm alone. And scared out of my wits."_ I admitted.

"Namine's acting funny." He explains. I close my eyes, imagining a different place, so the darkness is less... dark. "She's saying something strange about you."

_"What is she saying?"_

"She says you're inside of me. Like before, way back when, but she's not making any sense."

My head starts to pound; I let a small cry escape my lips.

_"**Nobodies are people born from a human who has been turned into a heartless. We are the holders of their existance, to return it or to not return it**."_

_"To return their existance..." _I whisper, and a very shaky sigh escapes my lips.

"What do you mean?" Sora asks, but belief dawns on him, and we end up saying it together.

"I no longer exist. I returned what I stole to you."

_あなたのライトは私の道である場合もある_

_Sora_

_That doesn't mean I won't find you. I know I can find you. Just watch._

_私は見つける_

__

多分あなたの目を閉めれば

__

If maybe you close your eyes

_恐れを揺するためには私はの除くことができない_

_To shake the fear I cannot rid you of_

_あなたのライトは私の道である場合もある_

_Your light can be my path_

_私は見つける_

_I will find you_

Ohaio, minna! An-Chan here!

I've done some thinking, and I will prolong the series! I wasn't going to use the idea of Roxas dissapearing, but I thought "_Meh, why not?"_ and voila. I hope you enjoy, and please don't hate me for this! I swear you'll enjoy the ending! (Though I gotta put Riku in there somewhere... bleh, he's gonna die anyways XD)


	8. The Mind is an Empty Place

**Fall Into Your Sunlight**

**Chapter eight**

**The Mind Is An Empty Place**

月光は夜に照る

_Roxas_

He slept, his dreams very disturbed. I could tell, hear him cry out in his sleep.

_Why? _

I found I could make the darkness more bearable, by changing the scene. So I sat on the edge of a beach, watching the waves as they roll and crash, the salty water coming to meet my feet.

_Why am I here?_

I want to comfort him, but I can't. I know from the start that I can't escape this, it feels like an ethereal world. Seperated from all the others. I never wanted to leave him behind.

_If only he could come here while he slept._

The wind that wraps around me is refreshing, tasting of salt, but it cannot replace the real thing. It's just a detail. One more detail this strange and isolated world gives me.

_I want to escape._

I lie down onto my back, the sand loose underneath my back. The sun that sets slowly casts a picture-perfect scene of the beach.

But I don't care about all that. I never really liked nature in the first place.

_And now I loathe it._

I close my eyes, mostly because I don't want to see this anymore, it's too isolated, too lonely. It would be a little better if I knew I wasn't alone here. If there was some people or something of that caliber, I would probably be less lonely.

_Yeah, right._

"I wonder if there is a way to escape this world." My eyes open at the sound, a new detail I have failed to miss. I look to my left. "But I can only stay until I wake up."

Suddenly, I don't feel so alone. With his ever-gentle smile, he helps me up into a sitting position before he sits behind me, chest pressed against my back with his arms wrapped around my waist, holding my hands.

"I believe that will have to do." I close my eyes and lean my head back into Sora's neck, a smile on my face. "But I don't know how to leave."

"Maybe it's simple." One of his hands comes up to my hair, and he gently touches it over and over. My eyes open and I look up at him; he's looking at me with a small, sad smile and cerulean eyes a little glassy.

"It's too lonely here." I close my eyes again, sighing. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but I miss that damn redhead."

He laughs underneath his breath.

"We'll figure this out. We've done it before."

"Before?" I look at him once more. "What do you mean."

"Though I know it was a long time ago." He starts, pausing to think. "I think I can show you instead of telling you."

I find myself closing my eyes.

すべてのための方法を示すことは失われる

_The first thing I notice is that he's dressed like a prince. Though his hair is as gravity-defying as ever, and his eyes are stili that stunning blue, that is all I can recognize of my little brother. He's looking into a mirror hanging on a wall of a bedroom, speaking into it._

_"But Sora," His reflection speaks back to him, and as I look, I can see that the reflection looks like me. A lot. "I don't want you to do that. If my freedom has to be traded with the life of another, I don't want you to do that." The reflection sighs._

_"I know, but it's the only way you can be free again."_

_"And I know you're too kind to take a life." He finishes. "I'll be happy if I do get out, sure, but I don't want you to have to sacrifice someone else."_

_"Then how?"_

_"We'll find a way." He smiles to the brunette._

__

さよならを言っていたら平均私は戻ることができない

Sora

Roxas wakes up a few minutes afterwards, eyes showing confusion more than anything else. I hug him a little closer.

_All we wanted was to be left alone._ He looks at me.

"I hope we can find a way." He says. I nod in silent agreement.

"We will. I promise. As soon as I find out how, I will not stop until I have suceeded." I press my lips to his forehead.

_But why sacrifice so much?_ I can hear him think to himself.

_Because you're worth the risk._ I think back at him, smiling. He tilts his head back to be able to better see my eyes.

"Thanks." He smiles at me. My only reply is to gently press my lips on his, for I know my time is almost up.

_I'll come back every night._ I promise, and I can tell he knows I'm about to go, too.

_Until I'm free._

With a smile and one last, gentle kiss and embrace, I'm ripped away from him.

それから私は永久にここにいる

***

I guess this can be considered a filler chapter, I felt like writing this chapter for some reason. It's hard for me to write the story like this with Roxas not... _there_, so to speak, so I don't know how much longer this story will really be. Plus, I feel like writing a new SoRoku fanfic, with an entirely different concept, so~

The OOC-ness, it BURNS!

月光は夜に照る

Moonlight shines into the night

すべてのための方法を示すことは失われる

To show the way for all is lost

さよならを言っていたら平均私は戻ることができない

If saying goodbye means I cannot return

それから私は永久にここにいる

Then I will stay here forever

_Sora_


	9. The Way Lies In Sacrifice

__

HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS EVERYONE!

I kinda hate myself for doing this... Some of you might hate me for it, but personally, I've always wanted to do this =3 And I found something really interesting o.o I'm a lot like how I depicted Roxas, hard to forgive, a little cold, ect XD And my sister is more like Sora XD Forgives easily, kind of easily usable, easily breakable, stuff like that. Odd XD

Phlyx: Awwehs, there's such a cute song for this chappy =3 You all know I'd come for you by Nickelback, right? Yeah, it's showing up XD

Thank you The Poet's Raven, LiTTLeMeLLox3 and MeeShee Muhffin for your creative comments that always end up making me smile (I would have said this before, but yeah... this and that.)

And sorry for the crappy format, everything kept messing up so I'm leaving it as it is.

* * *

**Fall Into Your Sunlight**

**Chapter Nine**

**The way lies in Sacrifice**

* * *

_Sora_

Once I wake up, I am hit with the second-worst news.

Kairi is in a coma, and the doctor person-thingy doesn't think she'll wake up. Which Namine is beside herself with worry.

I watch my reflection in the window that shows the outside world, outside this sterile and stale room full of nothing but bad memories. But mostly I do that because I can see Roxas whenever I look at my reflection. It's a way to remind myself he's not... well, dead. But even so, his voice fills my head half the time so it's hard to think that.

"She talks all the time." Axel, sitting nearer to the patient's bed, snorts. "And snores. I'm just sayin' that if she doesn't wake up from her own noises, I think it's the end of the world."

_"Clearly I've been thinking him smarter than he truly is all these years."_ His voice flits from my mind sarcastically. Call me crazy, but sometimes I can even see him stand or sit beside me, albeit he is see-through.

_You give him too much credit._ I tell him evenly, counting the clouds for no particular reason. He makes a sound that resembles one of agreement.

_"But really, she's said a bunch of gibberish lately. I recon she started saying something about a recipe?"_ He laughs a little. _"'How to make cookies', hmm..."_

_Be nice! She probably doesn't know what's going on._

_"I think she does. Remember when she kept bringing up the word 'sacrifice' randomly, her eyes open eerily?"_

_Of course. It's the only time she looked at Namine._

_"Soo...~"_

_You think... it has something to do with us?_

_"Genius!" _He claps sarcastically for me, making me scowl at his reflection. He sticks out his tongue at me in return.

_I'm scared of finding out, really._ I bring my feet up onto the chair I'm sitting on and rest my chin on my knees, hugging my legs to my chest.

_"Yeah. So am I."_

_

* * *

_

_Third person_

It was just the silence of the night, the few nurses walking about outside the chilly room that were of no comfort to the human soul. The beeping of the machine rang ominous and silent in the room, and shallow, gentle breathing ringing in the room as everything rested. There was no light except from the monitor beside the bed of the girl, green and frightening.

_"Sacrifice..."_

That gentle word breathed out breaks that spell of silence, shattering it and turning everything into dust. The figure of the girl on the bed moves, but the monitor does not record the change in her heartbeat. Perhaps because there is none. She sits up, opening eyes that reassure the darkness little, half-closed but not with a single flicker of life.

Right hand moving, as if she's possessed, grabbing the IV feed on her arm, the thing keeping her blood alive. Ripping it out, leaving a gash to let the blood flow out generously. Removing the clear thin tube underneath her nose that allows her to breathe, barely flinching at the pain. Blood staining the bed as she lays her head back down again, a smile on her lips as it starts to drip slowly onto the floor, creating a puddle of crimson darkness.

_Drip, drip, drip._

_

* * *

_

_Sora_

The police won't leave me alone. They're certain one of us did it - no one thinks she could have done it herself, the poor girl was asleep (their words, not mine) - and they know it's not Namine.

Actually, Namine never woke up.

Yet, they haven't concidered the fact that maybe we're in a lot of pain, a lot of sadness as being blamed for this. Just because we were in her room when it happened. But I want to head home. I know there's something waiting there for me, but I am confused as to what it may be.

They seem to be most suspicious of Axel, though, mostly because of the way he looks. And Roxas has been unnaturally quiet, too.

"You can go. But we're putting you under watch for three weeks. There will be two officers around the premeses of your house during that time." He informs me curtly. I just nod, my mind elsewhere.

**_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed._**  
**_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._**

I tell Axel and Demyx I'll see them once they're free. If it's not one thing, it's another. It seems like we're never allowed to be left alone.

_Roxas?_ I ask as I turn down onto the street where the Sakura blossoms fall like rain. I slow my pace only a fraction to watch in wonder.

But I get no answer from him. _Maybe he's sleeping._

I turn into the yard, closing the gate behind me and locking it. I can feel the sadness and the tears right there at the back of my throat, waiting to errupt and overwhelm me. It scared me, finding Kairi dead like that, and Namine dead in a different manner. But both of them were smiling, that was probably the worst part.

I slip off my shoes and leave them at the entrance, walking into the bedroom. I think probably that sleeping would be the best right now.

_**Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding**_  
_**Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it.**_

"Ow! Damnit all!" I think I jumped five feet in the air. I can tell because my head almost hit the roof. It was just so _quiet_, and then...

_**I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground**_  
_**But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now**_  
_**Everyday I spend away my souls inside out**_  
_**Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow.**_

"If it's not one thing, it's another." The voice continues to speak, mostly to itself as I walk around the wall towards the kitchen. I stop at the edge of the wall and peer slightly around it.

"You should be grateful, furball." His back is to me, and he's crouching onto the ground, pointedly glaring at something. "I almost had it in me to leave you there. But, you are, after all, probably a good present for him."

The little white and fluffy cat hissed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone's a critic." At that it extends a clawed paw and scratches him on the hand.

"Hey! That's twice now!"

"Um... Roxas?" He turns his head around, like if it was on a recoil.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you**_  
_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_  
_**But only if you told me to**_  
_**And I'd fight for you**_  
_**I'd lie, it's true**_  
_**Give my life for you**_  
_**You know I'd always come for you**_

"Y...yeah?" He asks uncertainly, slowly standing up. Though my own legs are having trouble holding me up.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" I come out from behind the wall, walking up towards him.

"That's easy enough to explain." He lets out a single, short laugh. "This _thing_ here was on me when I woke up in gods know where, and I've been struggling with it ever since. Demonic this just isn't grateful."

"It's a cat!" I bend down to pick up the fluffy thing, and it purrs as soon as I do. He gives me an incredulous look, eyes wide like if he was almost expecting me to get clawed by it. "I think he likes me." I giggle as it licks my cheek.

"Glad it does. I wanted to give him to you as a gift. Since he hated the guts out of me, I hoped he'd like you."

I smile at him. "Thank you."

_**I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing**_  
_**My mind was closing, now I'm believing**_  
_**I finally know just what it means to let someone in**_  
_**To see the side of me that no one does or ever will**_

I put the cat back down and it rubs itself against my leg, demanding attention. I ignore it for a moment to instead hug Roxas tightly, probably making the cat hiss again. Only then can I feel myself shaking, the anxiety I've been feeling welling up and finally leeking over through the tears in my eyes.

"You're back." I end up whispering over and over - in case you haven't known, it's been half a month now that he'd been gone. Sure, seeing him every night as I slept was fine, but it just wasn't the _same._ I just couldn't hold him the _same,_ he didn't feel the _same._ Even his voice wasn't the _same._

"I think we covered that already." He laughs in my ear, but I notice his sigh, as if he, too, had noticed that it hadn't been the _same._

_**So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone**_  
_**I'd search forever just to bring you home,**_  
_**Here and now this I vow**_

"Plus, I'm starting to fear my life. That little demon thing might bite me for even touching you. Little thing thinks he's got dibs on you." He laughs as he pulls away, but he stays close, hands still holding both of mine.

"That's cute of him, but he needs a name."

"How about Aspirin?"

"Why Aspirin?" I blink at him.

"Ass-purrrrin." He shrugs. I laugh. "No? How about Anestophles (A.N.: Say this name really slowly, you'll understand.), or Duster?"

"What's with the odd names?"

"I dunno." He shrugs.

"How about Sparta?" I ask, looking to the cat. He meows at me, looks at Roxas, and hisses.

_**By now you'd know that I'd come for you**_  
_**No one but you, yes I'd come for you**_  
_**But only if you told me to**_  
_**And I'd fight for you**_  
_**I'd lie, it's true**_  
_**Give my life for you**_  
_**You know I'd always come for you**_  
_**You know I'd always come for you**_

"It's your cat. He's got his eye on you, I see."

"Not creepy at all." Already I'm more calm, and I'm finding it a little easier to breathe. He has that effect on me.

Roxas laughs suddenly. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Haven't you noticed how this is a 'Guys only' house so far?" I laugh with him at that statement, letting the sound of my stomach growling reach our ears when we stop and smile.

"Hungry?" I nod frantically at his question. "I'll make you something. And don't give me that look, it won't kill you."

"Ah, I wasn't scared of that." I lied, laughing. Sighing and messing up my hair because he knows I am, he lets go of one of my hands to pull me along.

"And you might want to feed that thing. I think he's contemplating on eating my foot." He cringes slightly, joking around.

_**Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,**_  
_**Yes I'd come for you**_  
_**But only if you told me to**_

"I don't think he'd do that." I search through the fridge for some fish while he goes to search for something else to make.

_Already treating him like a little pet._ I hear him think to himself. I stick my tongue out at his back while he's not looking at me.

_**And I'd fight for you**_  
_**I'd lie, it's true**_  
_**Give my life for you**_  
_**You know I'd always come for you**_

_I'm glad he's back... even if they were the sacrifices._

**_No matter what gets in my way_**  
**_As long as there's still life in me_**  
**_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_**  
**_I'd crawl across this world for you_**  
**_Do anything you want me to_**  
**_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_**  
**_You know I'll always come for you _**

* * *

Well, here we are! One of the turners! I'm sorry at how sudden it may be or how crappy it may be as well, but bleagh, it came out this way, and I don't really wanna change it.

Kairi's ghost: Why the f**k did you kill me?

Oh, just for fun, and because I hate your ass. Now beat it! Namine, you too! I dun like you too! 8D

Sora: Aww, that's not nice!

Roxas: Meh, I kinda agree with her.

Power to the people, mouhahaha!

Axel_ (Omg his first appearance in the after comments!)_: Power to the sadistic author, more like it.

Shut up.


	10. A Darker Half of Fate

**UNACCEPTABLE! Seven months without uploading? **Forgive me!

Reviews time!

For the Poet's Raven: I'm sorry that it took so long! I didn't mean to wait, but procrastination... it hits hard sometimes D= But I'm glad you enjoyed it so far, and I hope this won't dissapoint you!

For MeeShee MuhFFin: =O! You don't know the meaning behind the "a?" But I'm glad you love it so far, and I hope this chapter will be alright... I was trying something out, and I don't know if it worked out nicely XD  
By the way, I love your fanfics! (I read most of the Kingdom Hearts ones you have there =3 *Looks at the list* There's more! =D)

For LazyLynx13: I'm sorry for the REALLY long wait! I don't have a valid excuse nor am I really to be pardoned D= I hope you enjoy this anyways!

And to all of the ones who Alerted and favorited, I thank you SO MUCH and I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if I'm loosing my touch a little! D= (Too much fantasy-fiction writing...)

* * *

**Fall Into Your Sunlight**

**Chapter Ten**

**Dreaming of Awakening**

_The wind howling in his ears as the darkness of the clouds blocks out the light of the sun, squinting against that darkness in front of him. He's reaching, running, but he can't tell what he's trying to do. But he can feel it; his heart beating eratically in his chest, breath uneven, feeling fear knaw at his insides, trying to bring his sanity to the ground. But there's also a thought in his mind, something that drives him to run, to get to him before _it_ happens, because he can hear those cries, far off in the distance, the torches lined up on the stone walls not lit, the few windows not showing the light, barely showing anything at all._

_His footfalls echo on the stone ground, and he's panting harder now, and he's crying, he can feel it, shaking and trembling in fear as he turns a corner, every barred door he passes not even guarded like they usually are, the people within them minding to their own purposes. Not a curse is flown his way as his black and blue coat trails frantically after him, struggling to keep up with his frame, which is running, running, running..._

_"I told you, I don't know anything!" That voice sends a pang of pain in his heart, it's laced with it's own pain. His stunning cerulean eyes eye the barred door, trying to quiet his gasps a little behind his dark-tanned hands. He puts his ear to the door to listen better._

_"You really think you have the chance to lie, boy?" A gruff voice asks, and the sharpening of a blade within the same room is heard, as well as the jiggling of chains. "In this trial, you have no choice but to reply, 'lest you want to feel something worse than death."_

_"You can't break me." The younger one hisses, and the brunette just outside the door, black hood hiding his hair, hiding who he is, smiles at his arrogance. Because he knows that he's unbreakable. "You don't hold that power."_

_"Oh? And yet, here you are, being tried for Heresy against the Church." The brunette grinds his teeth together. _We never betrayed them,_ he thinks, hands clenching into fists, his hands now on his legs as he crouches on his toes just by the door to listen intently. _We were just living.

_"You people sicken me." His blonde snaps. "Contradicting yourselves every goddamn sermon! Is it so bad that we don't believe? Or are you just so pissed that you only caught one of us?"_

_"I'd watch my mouth, boy." The grind of metal against metal fills the momentary silence. The brunette's hands clenched tighter, his will to barge in overpowering him, but he knew he has to play his time right. _They're wrong,_ he mouths to himself, to the watching darkness. _It doesn't matter who we hold to us, it's pure, unconditional. And nowadays that isn't easily found. People have forgotten the Soulmate principle, after all. Only those who remember it end up happy. Except for us, because ours is from a long ago promise that we still keep beyond the lifetimes.

_A cry pierces the darkness now, and the brunette holds back a sob as he feels the pain too, riding down his arm. _Forgive me, Roxas,_ he thinks, tears leaving streaks down his tanned cheeks. _But please, bear it for a little longer._ And he knows that he hears him._

_And when he can barely hold himself back, he hears his chance, and he pushes the heavy metal and wooden door to the cellroom open._

* * *

_He couldn't let go, he couldn't. Hands holding his hair tightly in the darkness of the room as the others within it cry and beg, being punished for something they never did. Tears fall down his dirty face, but he knows it's useless, because it's all over; in the end, he couldn't say a proper goodbye to the brunette he'd come to love. But his name, that piece of information, he'd come to hold on to it with his life, even when his life was ending. _

_He could feel it; his throat protesting at the air, the unpurity, unable to sift through the fumes and find good air. Eventually the people started to drop, cries dying on their lips, men and women alike crying out names of the people they miss. But he knew otherwise; his brunette was gone already. And for the 'crimes' he comitted, they paid._

* * *

_"Why can't you see it?" He shouts, and the tears betray his anger, and every other conflicting emotion inside his heart. But no, the man orders their parents to hold them at seperate ends, trying to cleanse them of the 'demons' that their bodies are a supposed host to. He trickles holy water from his fingers onto the forehead of the thrashing blonde. "You people think you're so goddamn right-" Ignoring the slap the priest gives his face at the curse, the blonde continues. "-but listen to yourselves! Every goddamn sermon you give is fucking wrong!" Another slap at the curse, the brunette protesting as he see's it happen, tears falling from his eyes as he begs the man to stop hitting him already. "You say that love is a gift that doesn't happen every day, and shit like that. That we should love unconditionally. But then you say we can't goddamn love someone of our gender, or of our family, that it's the work of the goddamn devil!" Hit after hit at every curse, and their parents don't stop them; they don't see the 'sinners' as their sons anymore._

_"Roxas, stop it!" The brunette cries, tears falling hard down his cheeks. But his plea is ignored._

_"No one is perfect." He hisses, shaking the water from his hair, but the priest continues to trickle it down his head. "But some people are, and you're a damned fool for thinking otherwise." He swings his feet, which are not held back by his father, one of them hitting his father in the knee, the other hitting the priest where the sun don't shine. "And you're not going to change Sora, who is as perfect as it can get."_

* * *

_Sora_

I twitch, and gasp in a a sharp breath, the chill of the early morning reaching me. There's a fluffy tail on my face, which I guess is the cat, and I can see Roxas standing outside in the morning, just outside of the door. Trying to shake off the dreams, I stand up and stretch once, yawning as I walk barefoot to the door, sliding it back shut behind me afterwards. He looks at me a moment.

"Rough night?" He asks. I nod wearily, rubbing my eyes and supress another yawn.

"You have no idea." I make a face, sitting down on the edge of the wooden back porch, feet touching the grass a little. I swing my legs back and forth. "It was a dream after dream about... well, us being accused of something each time, but each time it was in a totally different time period."

He laughs once under his breath.

"Same here." He sighs, running a hand through his hair as he sits down beside me. "Thank every single last god alive that I woke up before the end." I nod in agreement.

We fall into a comfortable silence; he passes his hands through his hair, surpressing a yawn and trying to wake himself up as the sun slowly begins to creep up over the horizon, blinking cerulean eyes. I simply run my bare feet against the grass growing just at the edge of the balcony, smiling to myself as the emerald blades move with the breeze. I can feel him watching me, but I choose to instead look up to the rising sun.

"A lot of things have happened in this past while, haven't they?" I ask, not really searching for an answer. He chuckles lightly, nodding and looking to the sunrise as well.

"But I think we'll be alright, Sora. In the end... I think we'll be okay."

* * *

By the gods, I'm a horrible person! Forgive me! *Goes on her knees and cries* But please do understand what I've been going through has not been easy, and I've been very, VERY busy. I know this chapter isn't what you're expecting and that it probably just bums/ruins the entire atmosphere I had going, but my touch with fanfictions is fading away some bit. My life is being consumed by my novels TAT It's both a good thing and a terrible thing! D=

I fail at life, I know. I'm sorry... this fanfic is actually coming to a close within the next two chapters... don't know when I'll be posting them up, though...

I'm sorry!


End file.
